The present invention is a toss game. More specifically, the present invention is an apparatus and method for playing a toss game in which projectiles are tossed at a goal with the purpose of obtaining a pre-determined target score and, in an optional embodiment, preventing other competitors from obtaining a predetermined target score.
Toss games are well known in the art. Examples of known toss games are horseshoes and ring toss games, where players toss U-shaped or circular projectiles, respectively, at a vertical stake. In such games, players are typically rewarded for striking the target but may also be rewarded based on the proximity of the projectile to the stake.
One toss game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,010 to Geror. Geror discloses a game in which flat rings are tossed at a target with the shape of a square tray with a central cup. Players alternate tossing rings at the target and score points for tossing rings into the central cup, into the square tray, adjacent, but not in, the square tray, or outside the square tray but within one foot of the target.
The drawback of Geror and other toss games is that projectiles are used only offensively to score points. More specifically, projectiles in such games are not used defensively to prevent the other participants from scoring points or subtract points from other participants"" scores.
Another example of an apparatus for a toss game is disclosed in Reid, U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,956. Reid utilizes projectiles consisting of balls secured at the ends of a tether that are tossed at a ladder with removable rungs. The shortcoming of Reid, however, is that while Reid illustrates projectiles draped over the rungs, it does not disclose how points-are scored or the method of play of such a toss game. Additionally, Reid discloses that projectiles can be draped over the rungs but shows spacing between the rungs that would probably not allow the projectiles to wrap around the rungs.
An apparatus for a toss game includes a projectile and a stand. The projectile includes two weights connected to one another by a flexible tether. Optionally, the weights are secured on the tether but left free to move along the tether. The stand includes a base resting on a surface and a goal extending upward from the base. The goal includes a pair of uprights with at least two crossbars connecting the uprights. In an optional embodiment, where the total length of the projectile is given as L, the spacing between the crossbars is greater than or equal to L/2 such that the projectile is free to wrap around a crossbar without striking an adjacent crossbar when the midpoint of the tether strikes a crossbar.
A method of playing a toss game between at least two competitors, either individual players or teams of players, with the apparatus described above begins with providing at least one projectile and at least one stand. In an optional embodiment, a set one or more projectiles is provided to each competitor. Each of the crossbars is assigned a point value. Optionally, the point value for each crossbar is different. In a further optional embodiment, the point values vary inversely with the distance from the surface the base rests on. For example, if three crossbars are provided, the lowest crossbar may have the highest point value, the highest crossbar may have the lowest point value, and the middle crossbar may have an intermediate point value, in such an optional embodiment. In yet another optional embodiment, one or more of the point values may be increased if a projectile bounces off the surface before looping over, wrapping, or intersecting a crossbar.
Play according to the method is conducted in discrete units called series. Each series includes each competitor tossing one or more projectiles at the goal until all competitors have each tossed a predetermined number of projectiles. In an optional embodiment utilizing sets of projectiles, each competitor may in turn toss a complete set. After all competitors have tossed the predetermined number of projectiles, an aggregate score is calculated for each competitor. The aggregate score is equal to the aggregate score from a previous series of play, if any, plus the point values for each crossbar a projectile looped over or wrapped minus the point values for any projectile dislodged from the stand. In an optional embodiment, points may also be added for crossbars intersected by projectiles looped or wrapped around an upright. If any competitor has an aggregate score equal to a predetermined target value, the competitor wins. Otherwise, additional series of play are conducted until at least one competitor has reached an aggregate score equal to the target value. In other words, the goal is to have an aggregate score equal to a target value at completion of a series after all the competitors have tossed the predetermined number of projectiles.
It is contemplated that a projectile tossed during a series causes a competitor to exceed the target value could be handled in a number of different ways. For example, in one optional embodiment, the point value received on the exceeding toss, or the points received in the entire series, is not used in calculating the competitor""s aggregate score and play is terminated for that particular competitor for the remainder of that series. In another optional embodiment, the point value received on the exceeding toss is not used in calculating the competitor""s aggregate score but the competitor is permitted to continue playing the series until the competitor has tossed the predetermined number of projectiles. In yet another optional embodiment, the point value earned on the exceeding toss, or the points earned in the entire series, is not included in calculating the competitor""s aggregate score and the competitor""s aggregate score is reduced by the point total of the exceeding toss. Play is also terminated for the competitor for the remainder of that series.
It is also contemplated that a number of methods could be used to resolve ties. That is, if, at the completion of a series of play, two or more competitors have an aggregate score equal to the predetermined target value the game could be resolved in any number of ways. For example, in an optional embodiment, a playoff series could be conducted. In one optional playoff series, each tied competitor tosses a predetermined number of projectiles. In a further embodiment, each tied competitor serially tosses a single projectile until each tied competitor has tossed a predetermined number of projectiles.
After all tied competitors have tossed the predetermined number of projectiles, a playoff score is calculated. The playoff score is equal to the point values for each crossbar a projectile looped over, wrapped, or intersected minus the point values for any projectile dislodged from the stand by another projectile. The competitor with the highest playoff score wins. If a playoff series ends with two or more competitors with tied playoff scores, in an optional embodiment, additional playoff series are conducted with all tied competitors.